To Be Chosen
by shortcircuitify
Summary: "And she did not stop him, for she knew that no matter how much she loved him, he would find a way to sneak away from her again. Perhaps this is what love was? Letting him romp with whichever woman he wanted, because that is what he wanted, and hoping for someday that he would again return to the only one who really loved him unconditionally, for all his faults." HeraxZeus
1. Chapter 1

Another child born. Another glowing mother. Another father doting on his new family, holding his wife close and kissing his child on the head. Hera saw all of these new births, these new families, and sighed.

She could remember the last time her own husband had gazed upon her that way – all love and devotion and caring… It was after she had given birth to Hebe, and he had gazed upon their child in adoration before taking her into his arms and kissing her with a passion she now lacked. That had been centuries ago, and even the births of Ares and Eileithyia did not return that look to his eyes.

Perhaps another child would make him love her again? She sighed once more, knowing that would be hard to manage. He was barely home on Olympus these long days, searching for distraction below in the mortal world, only coming up when there was Council, and rarely ever returning to his and Hera's home when his duties as a god were complete.

She had truly believed he loved her, once, when he was still courting her for her hand in marriage. They were all still young, new to the power that ruling Olympus offered, and he had been chosen as their king. Zeus could have chosen any goddess he wanted, yet he had decided to choose her.

She had felt _beautiful_ then, with all of his affection and love showered onto her in heaps, coming in the forms of gifts and soft compliments and stolen kisses on her knuckles and cheeks. Yet she did not yield to him, at least, not right away.

Despite his lavish temptations, she did not falter and stood her ground, denying him every other day when he was certain to ask for her. She was scared his heart was not true, on some level. Terrified that he would bed her and leave for another goddess more beautiful or another mortal much younger.

And she was certain that after so many rejections he would relent, and all of her fears would come true, and she would never hear him tell her that she was the loveliest thing he had ever set his eyes on again.

Once again, she was proven wrong, because he… he did not leave her for a much easier goddess. He stayed, he continued to show his love, and affection, and she in turn fell in love with him, opened up to him like a flower blooming under his constant attentions. She had been so foolish.

Their wedding night was full and splendorous and lavish, everything she had ever dreamed of, and it was on that night that she swore on the River Styx that she would always love him, that there would never be anybody but him that would hold her heart. He did not profess the same vow, and they danced into the night until they returned to their chambers to revel in their love, together.

She believed for so long that he loved her. Despite the mistresses, the lovers, the countless bastard children, some part of her dreamed and hoped that he loved her at least a fraction of how much she loved him, adored him, could not _live_ without him.

And a part of her wondered when he began to lie through his teeth. When the mistresses had begun taking all of his attentions, when she was no longer beautiful enough for him. _Never_ enough for him.

Each time Zeus would return to her, spouting nonsense about his everlasting love for her, how he did not feel for his mortal consorts the way his heart yearned for her, and every time she believed, allowed him again to _love_ her, if that was what it even was to him anymore.

So the brunt of her wrath was felt by the very mistresses Zeus slept with, her anger seeping through her veins in a twisted show of love. She tortured those women, played inquisitor to their actions and affairs, and perhaps worst of all shadowed many of their children for being products of Zeus's infidelities, some remembrance of long-ago love that she could never again give to him herself.

As Hera thought about her actions, she grew weary and tired, knowing it was never really their faults. They were probably ensnared by Zeus much the same way she had been. Her stomach turned with guilt, unsettled and uncomfortable, and she knew it would take much time to ask forgiveness from the very women she hurt, their children who had no say in their own creations, but in the end it would be worth it.

Centuries passed, and even Zeus stopped trying to placate her anger and rage, stopped trying to tell her empty excuses and simply visited their home to bed her and be done with it. Even those moments were rare now.

And now she was simply _tired._ She no longer felt that spark of defiance and stubbornness and determination that the other gods had so admired her for, and that perhaps made Zeus enamoured with her, and gone was the anger and rage and madness that had manifested from those very qualities due to Zeus's twisted form of love.

She was broken, in a way, and she knew it. But there was nothing to do about it, really. Zeus was gone, away with another mortal no doubt, and she knew in her aching heart he was the only one who would be able to fix it. She was broken, and no one could really help her, even if she tried to do it herself. Somewhere along the line, she had stopped being the independent goddess she so treasured and had become dependent on her husband and his love.

Maybe she was dying? She couldn't tell anymore.

The silk that surrounded her was comfortable, soothing the ache she felt resonating throughout her skin, but it was so cold without Zeus lying beside her, holding her close. Slowly, she uncurled herself and sat up, stretching her stiff limbs and looking out one of the many windows in their chambers.

It was becoming dark, around twilight, and she enjoyed the view of the mixture of orange and purple and the yellow of the sun setting below Olympus, Nyx bringing night and with it Hypnos to put the gods to sleep.

Hera stood up fully, walking towards the vanity that Zeus had asked Hephaestus to make her, adorned with a multitude of hearts engraved in its surface. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror, and frowned immediately at seeing her appearance.

Her chestnut hair was mussed from lying in bed for too long, sticking out in odd angles and wholly not very appealing. Her eyes were no longer a bright and alluring golden-brown, but were dull and the bags under her eyes simply accentuated her tired appearance. Her lips were turned downwards in a delicate frown, and she wished she could at least pretend to smile so that she could look prettier than she felt. She finally reached her stomach, which she kneaded through the fabric of her robe.

She sighed, realizing she was not the beautiful, young goddess she once was. No wonder Zeus no longer though she was beautiful, she really was just old and ugly.

Just then, the door to her bedchamber opened, and she startled at the sudden noise. She saw that it was Zeus entering their room, which surprised her greatly. No doubt he would be running off to some mistress at this time of day, and despite wanting to run to him and smile and kiss and love him, she knew rejection would be imminent, so her shoulders slumped and she began making her way back to bed. Where she would be spending the night. Alone.

Zeus approached her once she was again lying in the comfort of her silken sheets, and kissed her on the forehead. Her heart fluttered in joy to feel him so close, his heat radiating into her very core, but the moment ended when he again turned around to shuffle through one of his many drawers.

"Hello, dear wife. What were you doing before I arrived, in front of the mirror?" He asked, still rummaging for something or other.

His voice was so deep and soft, like velvet but better, and she wished he would talk to her until she fell asleep, lulled by his warmth and voice, like he used to. Instead she mumbled through the sheets, "Nothing, just looking at myself I suppose," her voice muffled slightly.

He turned to look at her over his shoulder then, flashing her a toothy grin that made her melt at the sight, "And what a beautiful sight it was, I suppose?" he teased.

She shuddered out a breath. She knew this routine, where he would soften her with a multitude of compliments and lovely words, and she would get angry, and he would play the victim, then disappear for the night again, leaving her here and aching for his presence.

"Mhm," she replied, wanting to get this over with already.

He turned to look at her again, surprised at her response. Hera was usually angry by this point, knowing he wanted nothing more than to escape to one of his new lovers for the night, a routine he had learned to expect and somewhat enjoyed. Now, however, she simply laid there, looking rather… sad.

It made his heart ache, and he didn't know what to do with _this_ kind of Hera. He was ready for her anger and spit-fire, but this was different. He stared at her for a moment, truly uncomfortable. Was he to comfort her, like he should be doing every night? Like she deserved? Or would she again become angry at him, thinking he was tricking her, trying to calm her only to leave again?

His head started to ache, his wife a mystery to him more than any other woman. Or anything else for that matter.

And so he quickly collected what he was looking for, told her the usual lie of having to attend to business or something of that nature, and was off into the night, not to be seen until morning, if Hera was lucky.

And she did not stop him, for she knew that no matter how much she loved him, showed him, he would find a way to sneak away from her again.

Perhaps this is what love was? Letting him romp with whichever woman he wanted, because that is what he wanted, and hoping for someday that he would again return to the only one who really loved him unconditionally, for all his faults.

She buried her face into the pillow below her head, hoping for either her tears to stop flowing or her heart to stop aching so that she could get a good night's rest for the first time in forever.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother? Mother wake up," Hebe called, shaking Hera's shoulder lightly to wake her up.

Hera opened her eyes slowly, sore from crying for most of the night prior and a little blood-shot, groggily lifting her face from her pillow to see her daughter standing above her, looking worried. _So not Zeus_. Hera sighed wearily, not really ready to face the day or willing to let go of her husband's pillow just yet. It smelled just like him, and she wished it really _was_ him.

"Mother, please, get up. We've all been worried sick about you. You haven't left bed since the evening of two nights priors," Hebe sighed, worried terribly about her mother. If she had it her way she would go directly to her father and most likely skin him alive for what he had done (if Ares hadn't already, for all she knew), but she also knew that Hera would only grow more upset if anything happened to her darling husband. So here she was, tending to her mother in hopes of lifting her dying spirits in any way she could think of.

She missed her mother, dearly. She missed her strong spirit and beautiful smile and laugh, and her heart ached every time she saw Hera's world shatter with Zeus running off with another mortal or goddess or… _whatever._

She moved her mother's legs to the side slightly so she could sit beside her on the bed, "Let me run a nice, hot bath for you. Would you like that? I'll put in all the oils you love, and no one shall disturb you for the whole morning."

Hera smiled up at her daughter, although it was shaky and a little forced, and tears almost returned to her eyes before she blinked them away, "Thank you so much, Hebe, you are so wonderful."

Hebe saw the struggle in her mother's eyes, but did not say anything, and rather smiled back before going into the bathing chamber and preparing the hot water for her mother's much needed spa session.

Hera cuddled into the silk of her bed for a moment longer, pretending it was Zeus running around in their bathing chamber, running a bath for the two or them to share or perhaps shaving, before sitting up and languidly stretching, making her way towards the bathing chamber connected to her bedroom.

Hebe truly was an angel. She was running around the chamber, pouring hot water into the washing basin in the middle of the room while also mixing various oils and scents in with the water, leaving an array of soaps and lotions for her mother to use after she was done wading in the hot water.

"Here you go, all set," Hebe declared once she was finished, approaching her mother with a towel in hand. Hera hugged her daughter tightly, tears almost springing in her eyes at the hospitality that she most certainly did not deserve. She had become so weak, so alone…

"Thank you."

"Anything to get you out of bed for once," Hebe teased, before letting go of her mother and heading towards the door, "Oh, and once you have a moment, Hypnos wishes to speak with you."

A quizzical expression came over Hera's face, "Really? What for?"

Hebe shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't mention, but you should go see him, get some fresh air, all right?"

Hera smirked at her daughter's, dare she say, motherly nature.

"All right, I promise, after I'm done with my bath." Hebe turned to leave, but the sound of her mother's voice once again stopped her, "Hebe? Do you mind – do you think that you could help me track down Leto?" She paused a moment, "I wish to speak with her…" she trailed off, suddenly uncertain and anxious.

"Of course, mother." And Hebe turned to leave, shutting the door of the bath chamber firmly behind her.

As she made her way out of her parent's home, she saw the one god she hoped wouldn't show his face to Hera today. She knew her mother missed Zeus terribly, almost all her days spent miserable wondering where he went off to, or more accurately, _who_ he went off to, but she most certainly did not want him to ruin what she had prepared for her by barging in, showering her with kisses and promptly leaving again, turning a rejuvenating bath into just another reminder to her mother that she no longer held his heart.

Hebe almost cringed when she saw her father turn the corner into the hallway leading to her parent's bedroom and flash a smile that just made her sick, but she held it in, if only for propriety's sake.

There was a secret pact made between the three children of Hera – that no matter how much their father ignored them, or treated them poorly, like most of his children (besides the obvious favorites, such as Athena), that they would not complain. Together, they would bear the brunt of his ignorance in exchange for not complaining to Hera and causing her anymore grief that she already faced in her heart due to Zeus.

However, the pact also included not allowing Zeus to tread over their mother like a common mortal. Gods know that Ares broke that pact on an almost daily basis, only held back by his two sisters and the threat of a heartbroken Hera if he did manage to harm Zeus, but Hebe had to admit that the pain radiating off of Hera every moment they were in Council, her eyes dull and unseeing, was enough to send Zeus to Tartarus a hundred times over.

Needless to say, she did not return his smile.

"Hebe, daughter! So good to see you, what are you doing here? Is your mother still home?" Zeus asked, cheerful and carefree as always. Hebe took a step back from the hug he was about to give her, and he stared at her in confusion.

"Yes, she is home, but I hope that you are not here to disturb her? You see, she is actually enjoying a very relaxing bath right now and I would hate for you to storm in and simply… _ruin_ it." Hebe ground out through her clenched teeth, never taking her eyes off of Zeus's.

"What are you talking about? I am her husband! I will join her if I see fit-"

Hebe took a step forward and poked Zeus squarely in the chest, stopping any rebuttals he had planned, "You will _not_ step foot in that bedroom or so help me I will unleash both Heracles _and_ Ares on you!" Zeus stood stunned in front of Hebe, never hearing his daughter speak to him so. Or speak to him at all, really…

Hebe took the opportunity his silence gave, "Have you not noticed how mother has been lately? How… her very being has changed? Like the fire inside her has died?"

"…Actually, she was acting strange last night, she didn't have that same… _fierceness_ about her that she usually does."

"Exactly. And I _wonder_ who may have caused that." Hebe's voiced dripped venom, and she took a quick breath before continuing, "Listen, I'm sure she would be extremely glad to see you back home in the morning – _for once_ – but once you leave, she'll feel even worse than in the state I found her in this morning. So do _me_ a favor for once in my immortal life, if not for your wife, and just let her enjoy herself a moment before the worries of the world come back to her."

Hebe stood in place, blocking the way towards the bedroom and waiting for Zeus's response to her question. Zeus eyed her, wariness and hurt and anger flashing across his face and eyes, but Hebe did not stand down. Finally, he sighed, and tried once more to reason with his daughter, "I promise I won't leave-"

"Spare me." Hebe deadpanned, and Zeus chuckled, a cold and bitter thing.

"Stubborn, just like your mother… I wouldn't change that for anything in the world, in either of you," His eyes had gone off to someplace far away, and he almost smiled, Hebe noticed, "Very well, I will leave her be. But she is my wife – I _will_ see her."

With that challenge left in the air, Zeus turned around and once again left his home on Olympus. To most, it would seem that he was returning to the mortal world to find a consort for the day, but none saw that Zeus actually left to under the ocean waves, to reflect perhaps, or perhaps to seek comfort in his equally boisterous, but definitely more faithful brother, Poseidon.

 **A/N:** _Wow! Thank you all so much for all your lovely reviews for this story! I definitely didn't expect such a response for the first chapter, and I'm so happy to see that people are really enjoying it so far :) thank you all for the favs and follows, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

"…And _then_ she made me leave! Leave _my own house!"_ Zeus grumbled, pacing back and forth in front of Poseidon as he sat upon his throne.

Poseidon couldn't help but compare Zeus to a raging bull, pacing back and forth in front of him like a caged animal ready to strike. The moment Zeus stormed into his Kingdom, he knew something was wrong, but now that he had recounted his debacle with Hebe to him, he could see his anger returning ten-fold - the anger that had made him famous among mortals and gods alike.

Poseidon sighed, and rubbed his palm against his stubbled cheek. No matter how many centuries passed, or how many mistresses Zeus angered Hera with, he couldn't get it through his thick skull that maybe _he_ was the problem. And now he was dragging Poseidon into this. _Great_.

Once Zeus was done, he stood in front of his brother, his eyes filled with rage and hurt and, Poseidon noticed, a need for confirmation. That he was right. That his daughter and wife were being silly and _he_ was the perfect angel he always was.

Poseidon, weighing his options in this situation, stood up and strode until he was standing in front of Zeus, gripping his shoulders and staring down at him. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was his height. Because Zeus really needed a talking-down to at this moment.

"Brother, have you not noticed you have developed a pattern?"

Zeus looked up at his brother, but did not move, "What do you speak of?"

"With your many mistresses, brother."

Zeus backed away then, turning his back to his brother and beginning his pacing again, "I did not come here to be chastised, what does that have to do with anything? Speak plainly." Poseidon could hear the anger returning to his voice but remained calm as he watched his brother's incessant anger, his need to dispense the anger he held inside by furiously pacing holes into his throne room.

The reason for so much anger, he did not know.

"It seems to me that whenever you leave to another mistress, Hera becomes more and more despondent. It seems that your unfaithfulness has come to a head. Not only is your wife estranged, it seems you have made your relationship with your children estranged as well, although I am not sure if that is new news to you or not. You have caught yourself in quite the web of troubles. And you lie in the middle. Is that plain enough for you, brother?" Poseidon tried to keep the venom out of his voice as much as possible, but it was hard when talking to someone like Zeus. He eyed Zeus carefully, watching his reactions to his words.

When he turned to face Poseidon again, Zeus actually looked quite… hurt, "Are you taking her side too, then?"

Poseidon, figuring he would not be able to deal with this standing up, and returned to sit on his throne, dropping himself heavily into his seat.

"We used to be so close, brother. You and I – scouring the globe for consorts together…" Zeus reminisced, but Poseidon raised his hand, motioning for him to stop.

"That was before I met my own lovely wife, Zeus. She has made me into a better god, if I may say so, and I hope I have done the same for her. I thought a spitfire like Hera would do the same for you, quell the fire raging in your heart, but all I see _you_ have done to her is make her miserable," His eyes glinted dangerously, "And she is my sister, a wonderful sister that I cherish dearly, despite her flaws. I see it fit as her brother to watch out for her."

Zeus's shoulders slumped, as if in defeat.

"I really have screwed myself over royally, haven't I?"

At that Poseidon gave a short, hard laugh, "At almost a godly level, I would say."

A moment of silence came over them both, and Poseidon dare not break it, in case Zeus was actually _thinking_ about his indiscretions, and how it hurt those that loved him – and that he loved in return.

"Has Hebe spoken to you much? Do you know why her and Hera's other children… hate me?" He finally spoke, as if coming to a decision while he thought.

Poseidon almost snorted, "No, but I have a good guess as to why. First, you speak of them as if they are not even your own children, as if they were borne by only Hera, like Athena or Hephaestus. Perhaps you should begin seeing them as your own children?" Poseidon tried keeping the disdain from his voice. Zeus was about to protest, but Poseidon cut him off before he could, "Second, I believe it shall be an effort between you and the children to come to understanding, if that is what you wish to accomplish. Perhaps their hate comes from your neglect of Hera, and thus your neglect of them in turn. You were too busy finding women to warm your bed to take care of a new mother and her children."

Zeus flinched at his words, and as if all of a sudden, he buried his face in his hands and silently wept. Poseidon knew his words were harsh, but they were true, and he was tired of seeing Hera so hurt when the only one who could comfort her was running away from her.

Poseidon frowned, stood up, and approached his brother again, patting his shoulder while he wept into his hands, "I'm sorry, brother. I did not mean to be so harsh…"

"No, it's alright. I understand, I have obviously not been the best of husbands, or fathers. I just – I never…" Zeus sighed, "I just wish I could fix everything. I miss Hera, and I hate the venomous looks my children give me during every Council meeting."

"You truly want to fix everything?"

Zeus looked at him, watery eyes looking into Poseidon's cool ones, "Hera is the only one I have ever loved. And still love. I have worked myself into patterns I have obviously not been able to outgrow with time. And I have hurt her, and I wish to fix it, of my own volition, although I doubt it will be easy if what you have told me is true."

Poseidon smiled gently, "Then, if your words are true, I will help you, brother."

"Truly?" Zeus asked incredulously.

"Yes. I have a feeling this has affected you as much as Hera, though you are obviously too stupid to realize it," Zeus smiled ruefully, "But I warn you – it will be far harder than the hardest you imagine this to be."

"I do not care," as a surprise to Poseidon, Zeus caught him in a tight embrace, "Thank you, brother. I promise you will not regret it."

Poseidon chuckled good-naturedly and returned Zeus's embrace, "I hope I do not." And then, as an afterthought, "You have caught yourself in quite the web, after all…"

 **-oooooo-**

Hera played with her hair nervously, standing outside of Hypnos's estate and fidgeting, stalling to knock and draw the master of the estate's attention to her. She had not felt this nervous in a long time, and she wasn't sure why now all of sudden she was hesitating so fiercely.

Why had Hypnos called upon her anyway? It was not like they were particularly close. They had had no disputes in the past, but they were not necessarily friends from their short interactions together, either. So Hera was at a loss.

She only wished it wasn't about her latest dreams. Or at least, nightmares.

There was an unspoken agreement between the other gods and Hypnos that he would not interfere with their sleep or dreams in any way, as was only fair. And if he had broken his agreement because of Hera's newest – and most horrible – nightmares, she wasn't sure if she would lash out or cry until her throat hurt.

With that lovely thought in mind, she raised her fist to his door, as hesitant as ever, and knocked.

 **A/N:** _And here we see Zeus and Poseidon, and a sneak peak of Hera's meeting with Hypnos. Thank you for ALL the follows, and favs, and all the reviews, it's so motivating! I'm so happy you guys like this so far, and I can't wait to post the next chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hera, pushing the anxiety she felt to the bottom of her stomach, lifted her chin proudly and knocked on Hypnos's door. If she was lucky, this was strictly official business, and if it was then she would need to look like the proudest Queen of the Gods there was!

She waited a moment, but there was no answer. Well, this _was_ the time that Hypnos told her to come to his estate. She knocked one more, but still, no one came to greet her. Did Hypnos… stand her up? For some reason the thought made Hera annoyed, and this time when she knocked it was with a scowl on her face and a strong fist.

Finally, Hypnos came to the door, out of breath as if he had ran to welcome his visitor. His hair was disheveled, sticking out in all directions, and his eyes were bleary, as if he had just woken up. As he rubbed said eyes, he let out a quick yawn and address the goddess before him, "Hera! Wonderful you could make it. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, my Queen," he bowed, "But I was just taking a quick nap."

She eyed him curiously, "Do you not get enough sleep during the nights, Hypnos?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I am awake in the evenings, making sure the other gods rest and dream well. So I generally am asleep most days."

Hera blushed from embarrassment slightly and let out a soft 'oh', not realizing that watching over the god's sleep would disturb his own routine so drastically that he rarely slept.

Hypnos continued, "No matter. Please, come in. I was hoping that I would be able to speak with you today on a more, ah, personal level."

Hera's stomach began to roil uncomfortably again, and as she let herself into his home, she avoided his eyes, worried to see pity or guilt or some other form of sympathy that she didn't need hiding in their depths. She already knew her dreams – _nightmares_ – were a mess and she didn't need Hypnos to remind her.

He led her to a quaint sitting room, and she sat herself down on one of the chaises while he sat on a chair near the roaring fireplace. She was uncomfortably hot with the fire and the small room, but Hypnos appeared to be fine, un-phased but the suffocating heat.

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decide how to approach the topic he wished to discuss, and after fidgeting to sit comfortably he spoke up. Her eyes snapped up to his.

"I know your time is precious, so I will not waste it with pretty words and the such," Hera admired his straight-forward approach, but it did not squelch the uneasiness she was feeling, "I have called you to me to discuss your recent dreams."

She was going to be sick all over Hypnos, she knew it. She stood up abruptly, and her stomach didn't appreciate the sudden movement. She started pacing, hoping somehow it would ease the pain in her abdomen, but it was no use. Now, the sickness was being replaced by anger as Hera paced viciously in front of the tired god.

He stood up too, seeing Hera's face slowly contort from anxiety to pure rage. He watched her, arms out in front of him as if taming a wild animal, his voice cutting clear through her thoughts, "I know I broke the pact the gods have made, dear Hera, but you do not understand how hard it is to watch as you slumber and cry out into the night for someone who is not there to comfort you. I did not mean to intrude upon your dreams but it was terrible to see the tears run down your face, unable to truly sleep because the pain is too great –"

" _Enough_!" Hera bellowed. Her face was cold when she stopped her pacing and finally turned to Hypnos, and he saw the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes despite her trying to blink them away. She spoke through gritted teeth, "You do not need to tell me what I already know. And do not bring up my horrid nightmares either, if you value your life." She turned her face from him then, and the scowl she wore turned into a heart-breaking frown. She turned back to him, the tears she tried holding back streaking her face, "Why do you _care?_ It is not as if the other gods are not plagued by horrible dreams."

Hypnos averted his gaze from her searching eyes, contemplating, before sighing quietly and approaching the fiery goddess. Hera had to look up to look into his eyes, his chest almost touching hers, but she did not move away. There was something in his eyes that drew her in, that she couldn't look away from. He looked sad, almost, but there was a passion there she hadn't seen since… well, in a long time. The only movement she made was to wipe her drying tears from her cheeks.

Her breathing was shallow, and she blamed it on the heat from the fireplace, but she was able to focus enough to hear his words, "Yes, all the gods have dreams, but yours are… You do not deserve the visions you see every night. You are-" He paused, stopping himself, "I simply wish to help you, if you will allow it, of course."

Hera wanted to know what he was going to say, but did not trust herself to ask. She was not certain she even wanted to know. She stepped back instead, and the spell between them was broken. There was a light blush dusting Hypnos's cheeks, and he again would not look in her eyes.

She cleared her throat and straightened her back awkwardly, unsure of what had passed between them, of what had just occurred. However, she did think about his offer – it was tempting, _so_ tempting. Her sleeping had gotten so horrible the past few weeks that any reprieve from what lay behind her eyelids would be welcome.

She retook her previous seat, Hypnos following her lead, and she stared straight into his dark orbs. She would not allow some awkward moment between them deter her need for better rest, and thankfully, it seemed Hypnos was taking the same route when he unflinchingly returned her gaze.

"What does your help entail, if I were to accept?"

"Well…"

 **-oooooo-**

Poseidon and Zeus sat opposite each other at Poseidon's dining room table. He had asked Amphitrite if he could borrow some of the clips she would sometimes adorn her hair with, which she agreed to, but when he asked her to help him put them in his own hair and beard, she hesitated a moment.

He laughed at his wife's hesitance, "Do not worry wife, I am simply helping Zeus with his marital problems." He smirked at her, as if that answered all her unasked questions, and although she was still heavily confused she did not press further. She was in no mood for a headache from her husband's antics today.

Zeus, on the other hand, could not seem to stop his laughing fit when he saw his brother's hair and beard decorated in a variety of brightly colored clips and beads, plaited and neat. Poseidon frowned, "If you want help with your wife, Zeus, then you must stop laughing and take this seriously."

"Have you not looked at yourself, brother? I'm surprised Amphitrite allowed you out of the bedroom!"

Poseidon smirked, "She helped me, brother."

Zeus's hysterical laugher ceased for a moment, "What? She helped you?"

Poseidon frowned, "Yes. She trusts me, so she helped me in my venture," he gestured to his hair, "And I would do the same for her. No questions asked. Do you not have the same with Hera?"

Zeus stayed silent a moment, before whispering ashamedly, "…No. I mean, she usually allows me to venture of my own volition without any hesitance, that is, until she learned that my own volition is usually to seek other women, and now she becomes angry whenever I return home. And I usually… don't allow her much, though I doubt she ever really listens. But I have my reasons!" He protested, but Poseidon cut him short with the raising of his hand.

"Of course you do, but that is not the issue here. Trust has not been a part of your relationship for quite some time, as is obvious to every god on Olympus, so we will start there." Poseidon gestured for Zeus to take a seat, and he sat across from him.

"Here is our first situation – I am Hera," Zeus choked on a laugh, and Poseidon glared at him until he regained his composure, "And you are yourself. We will go through a series of scenarios, and work from there on how you can regain Hera's trust and love. And you _must_ take this seriously if you truly wish to fix your relationship, do you understand?"

Zeus nodded vigorously, "I wish for nothing more, and if this is the way to do it, so be it."

Poseidon, pleased with his answer, began, "Zeus, I wish to visit Demeter today at her estate, so you may have dinner without me, as I will be gone for long." Poseidon said in the highest voice he could muster, which was still not very high.

Zeus's brows furrowed together viciously, "Absolutely not, unless I am to come with you. You know what happened the last time you two were alone together and unless I wish for the world to die from hunger because Demeter is upset. I will not allow it."

Poseidon glared at him, "Do you not hear yourself when you speak?"

Zeus glared back, "What? You know Hera would obliterate Demeter before their meeting was complete!"

"That might be true, but that is not the point of the exercise. Both you _and_ Hera need to work on yourselves, but how will either of you do it unless you have trust in one another? Perhaps Hera would go and pummel Demeter, or perhaps with the knowledge that you trust her enough to let her go alone – or even better, without your _godsdamn_ permission in the first place - she would live up to the title of Queen of the Gods she most rightfully deserves. You say she doesn't listen when you order her, and although I do not think ordering your spouse should happen in the first place, I think you doubt how much your opinion matters to Hera.

"One time, I remember when Hera had asked you if she could visit down to Greece to fulfill her duties, but you were vehemently against it because you were certain she was going to spite your latest mistress, and you let the whole Council know as well. She stormed off, and you were certain that she had left anyway, but I instead went to your home, and found her pacing nervously in her garden, embarrassed and ashamed. She simply wanted to bless a new mother who had a difficult time during her labour, who almost died. I can see the distrust between you both runs deep."

Zeus cupped his face in his hands, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, "I see what you mean…" He turned somber, "How could I ever treat Hera like an object? A crazed harpy to be tamed and locked under chain?"

Poseidon shrugged, "You were not always like that, and you will not always be like that. Unfortunately, Hera has grown into the role you laid out for her, and it is now time to fix it. I wish to see her true fire back – not the twisted inferno that she has become."

Zeus nodded in agreement, "Alright, _Hera_ , let's begin again."

 **-oooooo-**

"Thank you, Hypnos, for this meeting. I am excited to be able to sleep soundly for the first time in a long while," Hera beamed up at Hypnos, and he returned her grin with a gentle smile.

"Of course, I will meet you this evening to prepare everything, and we shall go from there. Will you tell Zeus, so he is not upset to see me tonight?"

Hera frowned, and her heart twisted uncomfortably, making her fidget, "No, he will probably not be there so there is no sense to tell him. Besides, he does not own me, I can do as I please." She looked at Hypnos with fire in her eyes, as if begging him to challenge her authority.

"Alright, and no, no one should own a fire as brilliant as yours, dear Queen," Hypnos bent to lightly kiss Hera's knuckles, and she blushed slightly under his attention. He bade her good afternoon, then closed his door as Hera whisked away to her daughter's own estate.

"Mother! How are you? Did you meet with Hypnos?" Hebe called to her mother. She was sitting on a bench in her vast garden, a trait she most definitely got from Hera.

Hera approached where she was sitting with Heracles, who waved to her as well.

"Hello Hebe, Heracles, I am well, I just got back from Hypnos's, actually." Hera smiled at her daughter and her husband, and a pang of guilt ate at her heart when she felt the familiar surge of jealousy at seeing a loving couple.

"Well, how was it?"

"It was… weird," Hera admitted, and Hebe's expression told her to continue, "I'll tell you all about it later, but I was wondering if I could steal you away for a moment so that we might go seek out Leto?" Hera asked hesitantly, not wanting to break the lovely scene before her.

Hebe turned around to look at her husband, who with a quick kiss and easy smile, nodded his approval. She turned back to her mother, smiling, and jumped up, "Of course! Let's go now, I'll have time to make it back here to prepare supper, and you simply must dine with us!" She announced eagerly.

Hera grinned in turn, and soon they were both off under the clouds of Olympus.

 **A/N:** _Thank you all for all the favs and follows, and all of the reviews! I'm happy to see people are enjoying this so far, but I'm not sure how this chapter really turned, so any and all comments on it would be appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hera sighed, walking through the threshold of her estate, feeling tired yet invigorated. The meeting with Leto, Hebe at her side as always, went… better than she had expected. Leto had taken to living in a small seaside village; it was no more than four houses and a small trading square, and Hera assumed it was to avoid the gods at all costs, despite her own powers as a goddess. Hera knew it was no doubt due to her own personal meddling.

Hebe nudged her shoulder, and slowly Hera approached the woman she was once jealous of. Leto was hanging up robes, her back turned to the goddess of marriage and childbirth. She cleared her throat nervously. Leto turned at the noise, and once seeing that her visitor was Hera, nearly jumped out of her skin. Fear running through her veins, she almost ran into the sheet she had just hung and tripped over her own feet. Hera watched – disgusted with herself for making another woman fear for her life from the mere sight of her – before calmly speaking, "Leto, please! I mean you no harm!" She tried to make her voice sound soft, but there was a nervous edge to it that made Hebe inch closer to her mother.

Leto, if she was not so scared, would have spit on Hera the moment she opened her mouth, "Yes, and why should I believe your words, harpy?" She couldn't help the jab from slipping through her lips.

Hera winced, but she deserved it, and Hebe spoke up, her voice smooth and confident, "Please, Leto, listen to my mother's plea. I swear on the River Styx that no harm will come to you – I will make sure of it." Hera shot her a grateful look before returning her gaze to Leto.

Leto bit her lip, the two goddesses before her standing in all of their holy splendor, before nodding her head lightly. The River Styx – no promise to be taken lightly. Whatever Hera had to say to her, she would have to listen to – at least for the moment.

Hera approached Leto again, offering her hand to help the woman up from where she had stumbled into her laundry. She accepted it, not taking her eyes from Hera's - her gaze firm and cold.

Hera took a step back once Leto was back on her feet, "I…" she began, "Forgive me, I have never truly apologized for my actions before, so my words may not be as elegant as I wish them to be," at the lack of a snarky remark from Leto, and her eye's widening in surprise to boot, Hera's confidence grew as she continued, "I know I have caused great pain to you and your children in the past, and I have found fault in my quick judgement. You were pregnant before Zeus proposed to me – I find it is my husband's fault for leaving you heavy with child to pursue another, not yours. If there is anything I can do to repay you for my troubles…"

Hera was surprised at her own words – she had not had the opportunity to fully prepare an apology, but once the words flowed from her mouth they seemed almost natural. By the looks on Hebe's and Leto's faces, they were also surprised at her bold words, never assuming that Hera would blame Zeus for Leto's children.

And then, to Hera's relief, Leto's face softened, and even a small smile graced her lips, but her eyes kept their cool and disconnected edge.

"I never planned to pursue Zeus, you know. Not after he began pursuing you to be his wife, I just wanted the best for my children," she rubbed her stomach in remembrance.

Hera's eyes began to water – she understood the need to protect her children, to wish the best for them, and she bowed her head in shame for making Leto's experience that much more difficult, "Thank you for the reassurance, and I am incredibly sorry." She blinked back her tears.

"Apology accepted. I do not expect anything from you, Queen of the Gods, all I ask is to be left in peace; I enjoy it here, the work is hard, but the life is good. Perhaps tell my children to visit their mother once in a while," Leto's smile grew a little more, and she turned back around to continue hanging her clothes, "Oh! And one more thing – get Zeus back in line if you could. Although, perhaps you two deserve each other."

She did not turn around again to see the hurt on Hera's face – she was immensely grateful that Leto had accepted her apology, but her last comment stung. Her heart broke. Perhaps she and Zeus did deserve each other – stubborn, cruel – what a perfect match.

Without another word, holding back the watering in her eyes, Hera and Hebe left, a step closer to reconciliation, a step farther from mending her heart.

Afterwards, they returned to Hebe's for dinner with Heracles. Hebe did not comment on their encounter with Leto, and Hera was thankful for it – she needed time to reflect on her brief but defining conversation with Leto, and she mused that perhaps she would tonight, once she had a lovely bath.

What Hebe would not let go of was her earlier meeting with Hypnos, and while they dined – Heracle's arm wrapped snuggly around Hebe – Hera told her of her meeting with the god of sleep, with only a tiny blush dusting her cheeks. Hebe smiled cheekily at her mother's demure attitude describing what she could only think of as the darkest and most mysterious of the gods besides Hades, but decided not to mention anything further.

Hebe knew her mother – the loyal wife of Zeus – but it did not mean she could not get a little, much-needed attention from Hypnos. She would never, of course, tell Hera this.

Complimenting her daughter on the wonderful dinner, kissing her cheek, and giving Heracles a huge hug, Hera started on her way home, with stomach full and roiling in confusion.

Now all she needed was that long, incensed soak she had been dreaming of since arriving at Hebe's home. She hummed to herself, promising that she would allow herself some time without any worries to relax, and then think over Leto's words once more with a clear mind.

However, the moment she walked into the parlor of her home, all of her plans came to an abrupt stop. Zeus was sitting on one of the large chaises, looking agitated with his leg shaking and arms clasped tightly together. _What is he doing home? The sun is still too high in the sky for him to be back. Is this some kind of trick?_ It pained her that her thoughts had jumped to such a conclusion, but she wasn't surprised either. She had been let down too many times before.

Once he noticed her standing in the doorway, he got to his feet, looking surprisingly nervous. He ran his hands over the creases of his robe, before looking at her with a hesitant smile, "Hello, love. Where have you been out?"

Hera took a deep breath, waiting for his berating for going to visit Leto without his 'permission' – not that he was around much anymore anyway. Well, she mused, at least it showed he cared, "I was out with Hebe. We were… just vising an old acquaintance."

"Ah, I see." They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Are you not concerned over where we went?"

Zeus shook his head confidently, "No, I do not care all that much, so long as you are home, I suppose."

Hera flinched at his words, but did not allow the pain to show on her face for long. Zeus did not seem to notice either way, and that just made the gap in her heart hurt all the more.

"When did you arrive home? I would suspect you would still be out at this time," she asked quietly, making her way toward the far side of the parlor where she stored the various oils and soaps she used for her baths.

She heard Zeus walk towards her as he spoke, "Oh, not that long ago. I have also returned from vising a friend," she did not question what _that_ meant – she did not think she wanted to know. She felt his body behind her own as she sorted through which soaps she wanted to use, before he hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders, massaging the knots out of them. "I was wondering – if you would like of course – to perhaps have dinner tonight, together? Just the two of us – perhaps in one of the secluded corners of Demeter's gardens?"

Her eyes widened, but she willed herself to not look back at her husband. Her heart and mind screamed at her – it was a trap, a trap! He would pamper her tonight, and then leave again before she would propose retiring for the night – together. The scenarios ran through her mind – all of them ending with Zeus leaving again while she wept in their marriage bed.

Tears pooled in her eyes again, but she blinked them away as Zeus waited patiently for her answer, hoping to Poseidon that she would say yes.

Her heart broke as the words left her lips, and her mind did not fare any better, but she knew it was for the best, "I already had dinner with Hebe and Heracles. I would prefer to be alone for the moment, if you please." A part of her wished that he refused – the old Zeus, the one that chased her until he won her favor – would be back and vying for her attention.

He let go of her shoulders, his decision clear, and she ran from the room before he could see the agony written across her features. Zeus sighed, collapsing into one of the chairs and hearing the sound of the door to the bathing chamber close shut. A lock clicked. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands – he had made a real mess of things.

He had hoped that she would say yes so, so badly. This would be the first step to winning her heart back, fixing the mess he had made of their relationship, to show her that he could be loyal, and that she could show him affection without backlash. But, she had said no, and he would not push her – Poseidon had taught him that much.

Deciding he needed a new plan of action – for Zeus was not one to quit so easily, especially for the heart of the one he loved – he again left his house, travelling down below the waves. For Poseidon had helped this far, perhaps he could help him just a little more?

 **-oooooo-**

Hera sighed as she noticed Zeus left the house while she was bathing. The bath had soothed her mind, if only a little, and she had hoped Zeus would still be home, if only to show he was serious about wanting to spend time with her.

She wondered which new woman he was with now. Was she beautiful? Most likely. Young and smart? Of course! –

A sudden knock on the door brought her from her thoughts, and she rushed towards it, noticing absently that night had descended on Oympus while she was indisposed. She opened the door, assuming to see Hebe and thus dressed in nothing but her shift and night robe.

Her eyes widened upon looking up into the face of her visitor – she had forgotten about her meeting with Hypnos, and there stood the dark god before her, drinking in her form.

She blushed profusely, and for once in her life, prayed that Zeus would not be home anytime soon.

 **A/N:** _This story is alive! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! This story will be finished, I promise, and it is far from being over!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hera's blush creeped up from her neck to her cheeks and somehow she felt embarrassed. It was not that Hypnos's gaze was especially heated, but just the fact that someone was looking at her with want – _desire_ – made her feel flustered a little bit. It had been so long since Zeus had ever looked at her that way…

She cleared her throat, scattering her thoughts, and Hypnos was also broken from the spell it seemed, having the good sense to look away and rub the back of his neck.

"I am sorry, Lady Queen, I just-" he stuttered out, and although Hera felt a roiling in her stomach because Hypnos was not _Zeus_ , she felt some power in the way that she could still make men choke on their own tongue. Perhaps she was not as undesirable as she thought.

But then Zeus –

"It's quite alright Hypnos," she replied, before her thoughts got the better of her and her mind became clouded. She just had a relaxing bath, after all, and there was no need to sully the moment with thoughts of her absent husband. She flicked her eyes downwards, avoiding Hypnos's dark gaze.

Besides – there was a purpose to his visit, and Hera would like to finally, _finally_ sleep without waking up crying and terrified that Zeus had finally left her for good. She gave Hypnos a tentative smile, and allowed him into the house so they could begin. He towered over her, she noticed absently, lean muscle and lithe form. Zeus was much more muscular.

From there, Hypnos was all business, and Hera was both relieved and a little disappointed. She guided him to the bed chamber, and once again prayed that Zeus – in all his usual ill-timed glory – would not show up while Hypnos relieved her of her nightmares. It was bad enough that she could not sleep by herself without Zeus's warm body beside her, she did not need her husband murdering the only god who would be able to help her.

She lied down on her side of the bed and Hypnos stood before her, hands outstretched over her forehead while she tried to lie comfortably on silken sheets. It was difficult – with someone staring at her, she felt unnerved, and almost stupid.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, voice gruff. Because, as with all things, pleasant sleep came with a price.

Zeus will forever be gone from her dreams, even the pleasant ones she occasionally had. They were the better parts of her lonely days, and it is true, she will miss them. But the price is worth it, if she will no longer have nightmares.

"Better to make the cut clean, yes?" She answered, determined, but her voice was a little wobbly and she hated it.

"Alright. Close your eyes. I know it will be difficult with me standing here to fall into dreams, so I shall put a spell over you so that you stay asleep faster and longer. It will take time to make sure your nightmares dissipate. Are you ready?" Hera nodded her head and closed her eyes, plunging into darkness, already feeling Hypnos's powers overcome her, begging her to enter his realm. Before sleep overtook her, she heard him whisper, "Good night, sweet Queen."

…

 **/**

Poseidon, in all honestly, was a little bit irritated that Zeus has returned to him so quickly. _Really,_ could he not be clearer in what Zeus was supposed to do? Give her space! And what does he do? Propose dinner, to spend _more_ time together. Poseidon huffed, a breath of air like an angry child escaping his mouth, staring at Zeus across the table from him.

Zeus's eyes skimmed nervously between Poseidon's and the oh-so-interesting wooden table beneath his fingers. He actually looked frustrated, Poseidon thought, and then, perhaps he is serious about wanting Hera back.

(He can't help the little voice in the back of his mind questioning Zeus's sincerity after all this time.)

"So," Poseidon began, scratching his beard thoughtfully, "What do you want help with now?"

"What do you mean? I want my wife back! I – I don't know how to show her I'm sincere," Zeus replied, frustration pouring out of him, and his signature temper was looking like it would be making an appearance soon. It felt like they were going in circles over and over again.

"Yes, well, we tried that. Perhaps instead of just trying to bed her, you could try building more trust, first," Poseidon replied, un-phased and quite a bit nonchalant.

Zeus's eyes flickered dangerously, the light blue looking almost grey, "What are you implying, brother?" His voice warranted a fight if Poseidon were to push, but he was feeling extra exasperated by his brother and a little bit naughty, so he took the bait.

"Why, I'm simply implying what has been the case for the past few centuries, if you haven't been aware – you, wooing Hera, only to bed her and leave for the next woman that catches your eye. I can't see what would be different now," Poseidon kept his gaze steady, waiting for the imminent thunderbolt to his person.

Instead, Zeus deflated, and with it all his anger left. Poseidon swore he saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but they were blinked back before he could be certain, "Ah, gods. What have I done? This really won't be as easy as I thought it would be. Not that I want Hera to be _easy_ to win, because – well - but-"

A feminine _tsk_ interrupted Zeus's speech, and both gods turned around to see the light-haired Amphitrite watching their conversation, amusement glittering in her eyes. She tried to hide the smirk worming its way onto her lips, Poseidon could see, his frisky wife, and she entered the room without saying another word. They both watched as she took a seat beside Poseidon, across from Zeus before looking at the King of Gods, and then more pointedly at her husband.

"If you are having troubles with your wife, King Zeus, then why do you not go to a female for advice, and rather go to your simple-minded brother?" The question was more directed to Poseidon than Zeus, and he flushed a little in embarrassment. Zeus did the same.

He hoped she would not mention how he had to chase her across seas and oceans for her hand, wooing her with word and gifts that she never took, only for her to come to him at the confession of his undying love, a broken man. That would be _very_ embarrassing.

"Well, I – er," Zeus stuttered, but Amphitrite stopped him from embarrassing himself more.

"That's alright, I'm here now and that's all that matters. So, please, tell me how you wish to woo Hera again. I hope it involves no more adultery, and plenty of kisses," she replied, cheerful and bubbly, head resting in her hands. Her eyes were sharp and wide. If Zeus were not in the room, Poseidon would take his wife then and there. She was a masterpiece.

And so, for the second instance in too short of a timespan, Zeus divulged to Amphitrite the entirety of his situation, while Poseidon and her listened – Poseidon less so, more focused on wrapping his arm around his wife, groping the soft flesh of her hip.

When Zeus was finished his tale, she swatted his hand away, and he knew his fun was over for the moment. He resorted to moping, as it was obvious his help was no longer needed in this discussion, and he was no longer allowed to fondle his wife.

Amphitrite, however, was engrossed and she leaned on her elbows further to show it. When Zeus finished, she leaned back and took an appraising look of him. When she was done, she pouted her lips together and Poseidon wanted to kiss them.

"Hm, well, your problem seems like a simple one," she said, matter-of-factly, "First off, Hera probably thinks you don't care about her at all anymore since you didn't ask where she was off to before she came back home. Means it doesn't concern you, so she probably took it as a way of you saying you don't love her. Coupled with the fact that you left when she refused you, it all looks a touch suspicious. As if, since you couldn't bed her, you left to find pleasure elsewhere."

Poseidon perked up at her words, pointing at Zeus who looked to all the world as if he had just finished his sentence in Tartarus, "See? I was correct! You can't just assume Hera will forgive you and bed you."

"I don't just want to _bed_ her – I want my wife back!" Zeus whimpered back.

Amphitrite cleared her throat, "Yes, well, if you wish to win Hera's heart again you must pay her all the attention she wants. Do not do that _thing_ of yours where you woo women to sleep with them – you must be sincere, 'else she won't let you in again. Even if she refuses your company, do not just _leave_ like a lecher. Even if you are visiting dear Poseidon, she will assume the worst. See? As simple as that!" She grinned brightly, her whole face lighting up at solving his dilemma and Poseidon almost swooned.

He snorted shortly after, "You women, so gods-damn confusing."

Amphitrite blinked up at him, her long lashes fluttering, "You love me, however."

"I can't deny that, sweet wife," he smirked and stole a kiss from the corner of her mouth. She giggled.

Zeus pondered her words for a moment, and then looked up at the couple, "You're right, Poseidon, women are confusing."

Amphitrite huffed, "Is that all you deduced from my speech, or shall I have to repeat myself?"

Zeus stood abruptly, eyes and jaw set. The determined look shocked Poseidon for a moment, but he was proud when his brother said, "No, I've heard your kind words and I will take them to heart. I will return to my wife, and if she refuses my company, perhaps I will read a book, or do something of the sort. I will not leave her side. And I promise not to return to Poseidon for advice," Amphitrite perked at his last promise, as if he finally understood a tough riddle, "Thank you, Amphitrite."

Poseidon shouted an indignant 'hey!' at his brother's last comment, but he was already out the door and Amphitrite was waving to his slowly receding form.

Well, Poseidon couldn't really complain.

He turned to his wife, a wide, lecherous grin splitting his face. When she saw his expression, her cheeks blushed a soft pink, "My, beautiful, smart, talented wife." Before she could reply, Poseidon had her in his arms, carrying her away to their bedroom.

Amphitrite giggled, before relaxing in his arms, "It's still quite early, you know, dear," she told him teasingly.

"I was always an early sleeper," he replied, raising an eyebrow as if tempting her to fight him. She simply lay in his arms, letting him carry her away.

Early sleeper, her butt. They would be up until morning, she knew.

…

 **/**

Hera could feel Hypnos's power surging through her veins, drawing her into sleep. Her mind swirled and the world around her was dark as she slowly entered his realm. It felt like a deep mist had invaded her head, making her feel foggy and drowsy.

It was pleasant, in all honesty. Even more so knowing that soon she could drift without worrying about being awakened by visions of her husband.

She could feel the aura of his touch as his hands roamed over her head and face, his light touch soothing. She allowed herself to let go, trusting Hypnos and letting him into her very soul, allowing him to sooth the constant ache there.

She felt tears collecting in the corners of her eyes but she was too tired to wipe them away, allowing them to dribble down her face. The tips of Hypnos's fingers pressed into her temples, and she felt a jolt of pain, but otherwise forced herself to relax.

 _This was all worth it this was all worth it this was all worth it…_

Suddenly Hypnos's soothing touch was gone from her head. She thought nothing of it, but when the fog slowly, slowly faded from her mind and she realized she had not even fallen asleep, she opened her eyes to see what the matter was. A grunt and a pained moan drew her attention to the side of her bed.

Hera saw red for a moment. Flailing on the ground was her idiot husband, face red and splotchy and pinched in unconcealed anger. Below him Hypnos's face was paler than usual, Zeus's hand wrapped tightly around his throat while the other god tried to remove it. He moaned, Zeus's power dominating him as he tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

Hera almost jumped off the bed in her haste, approaching Zeus and pulling on his shoulder to get him off of the God of Sleep. Of course, she was no match for her King Husband, but it did not stop her from the fury radiating through her body.

" _Zeus_! Stop it this instance, are you truly _mad_? You're killing him!" Hera screeched, her voice high and tight as she continued pulling on Zeus to at least try and lessen his hold on Hypnos's throat.

It was almost as if Zeus did not hear her, her voice falling on ears deaf from the blood pounding in his head. He suddenly turned to her, as if only now aware of her presence. His eyes fiery, Hera was certain that if he strained any more he would pop a blood vein in his neck.

"What was he doing to you, Hera? Why is he in our _bed chamber?"_ Zeus hissed between his clenched teeth, his voice radiating with the eternal power of the heavens he possessed, a show of strength if she had ever seen one.

"Let him _go,"_ she retorted, eyes cold and her voice sharp and eerily even.

Zeus turned back to his captor, whose eyes were slowly fluttering close. His grip lightened slightly, but otherwise he did not let go of the other god. He turned back to his wife, "Were you going to bed him? Is that why he is here?"

Hera stopped herself from throwing a punch in her husband's face, "How _dare_ you ask me such a question. How _dare_ you proclaim this as 'our' bed chamber. How – how _dare_ you! Why are you here, why can you not leave me in peace?" Her voice was no longer angry, or cold, but soft, and it hurt all the more.

Forgotten for the moment, Zeus let go of Hypnos's neck. Standing up to his full height, a full head taller than his wife, he took her by the shoulders. Hera was glad that not all of Hypnos's senses were knocked from him, for he was smart enough to scramble to his feet and leave the chamber as soon as Zeus's back was turned to him.

Zeus's anger had not yet left him. He stared at her with a clenched jaw and fuming eyes that spelled trouble. His hands tightened minutely on her arms, pushing her until she was trapped between him and the wall. She felt the heat from him, and she cursed her own weakness, forcing herself to focus on the emotional hurt bubbling in her throat.

"You daft woman! I came here to spend time with you-"

"To bed me? I am sorry, I am in no mood for such advances," she told him as coolly as she could, proud her voice did not shake; her husband was intimidating at his best, and she knew the power hiding beneath his muscles.

" _No_ ," he cried, and she could see some of the anger leaving him, "To be _with_ you. Read a book with you. Eat with you, I don't care, Hera! I am not here to simply slip into your bed," his lips twitched downward, "Why was Hypnos here?" he asked, voice forceful, pleading.

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but her rational mind told her not to fall for his words. She had heard this same plea and more before, and she would not fall for it again. She did not think she could without breaking, "Simply spending the night with me will not make me forgive you. Not this time."

"Why was Hypnos here?"

Irritation creeped into her voice, "He is the God of Sleep and Dreams. I asked him here for his help, and now you have scared him off."

" _Why_?" He repeated. She tried wiggling away from him, but he kept her locked in place with his strong and gentle grip. His gaze engulfed her, eyes wide and searching.

She wondered when she became so bitter, and hoped that slowly, slowly, she would learn not to be. But now was not that time, "To erase my dreams of _you,"_ his hands fell from her, and he gaped, "Night after night I dream of you and night after night I wake up screaming from the nightmares. Of you leaving me forever, of you annulling our marriage and taking another wife. _You._ Hypnos was – he was going to take all of my dreams away – all of them, that star you - so I could sleep peacefully for once," she felt the tears streaming down her cheeks while she stared at her husband, trying to choke back the sobs tickling her throat.

He stared and stared and stared at her, and for once she could not tell what he was thinking inside that thick skull of his. Usually he was so obvious when he was angry or sad, when he wanted her attentions or when he planned to leave for the night or the day. Now she didn't know and it unnerved her.

Somehow she felt like she was the one cheating on him, and she was not sure how that worked. She threw herself onto the bed, not being able to take his gaze anymore, trying to maintain some dignity, hiding herself from him. She buried herself beneath the thick sheets and stuffed her face into her pillow, letting herself cry.

She felt the bed shift as Zeus lied down next to her, spooning her, holding her to him as she cried into the pillow.

 **A/N:** _WOAH!_ _You guys are so awesome! Thank you all for the favs and the follows, and thank you for the reviews WantedWild, Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky, Vanessa Masters, CountessRipper, Majandra.21, Nomorestoriesfriends, and CrazyCaz! So many wonderful reviews, thank you ALL so, so much, and here is another chapter for your entertainment! Zeus and Hera, making progress, perhaps? Until next time :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hera opened her eyes languidly, her eyelashes sticking together. Her whole face felt sore, and it burned to open her eyes. The light from the window blinded her a moment, and it took her a while to remember her surroundings.

There was an arm wrapped around her waist, and she had no nightmares last night. No images that made her wake in a cold sweat, fear gripping her heart. In fact, she had a pleasant dream last night. She and Zeus went on a picnic together, cuddling and enjoying the afternoon sun. He ran his fingers through her hair, telling her she was beautiful and he loved her. She had awoken before he could kiss her.

Hypnos's magic hadn't worked, he had been interrupted too quickly, and he would no doubt be too afraid to return any time soon to finish his work. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her already racing heart, and allowed herself to rest in Zeus's arms for a moment.

He had stayed the night. That was new for her, and she didn't know what to make of it. She wanted him to stay with her in bed forever if they could, but she couldn't help and feel this was just another trick. It probably was, her narcissistic husband too afraid to be erased from her dreams that he stayed the night to assure Hypnos would not return.

He pulled her closer into his chest, but he did not yet wake and she felt his steady breathing against the nape of her neck. She felt so content in the moment, so simple, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Blinking so the tears wouldn't begin escaping again, Hera slowly lifted Zeus's arm away from her, slipping from his grasp. She turned to watch him for a moment, his fair hair with deep eyes like a cloudy sky that she loved. He looked so relaxed when he slept. Perhaps a little sad as well. He looked so worn and tired during the day, even when he would go on one of his escapades, that it was almost alien for her to see him so free of troubles.

She stopped herself from reaching out to touch his face, worried she would wake him. If she was quick, she could still make it to Hebe's before she made it here to do her daily check on her, making sure her mother was dressed and fed. If she saw Zeus, lying in bed with Hera, there would no doubt be another fight, and she didn't have the energy to stop Zeus from being murdered.

She stretched her arms, preparing to finish her morning ablutions and then leave quickly, but she had no such luck. A warm hand began tracing her back, almost immediately soothing the leftover aches and pains she felt at all times. She obviously wasn't as lucky as she hoped she would be this morning.

"Good morning," his deep, rough voice whispered behind her.

"Morning," she replied awkwardly, already moving off of the bed and away from him, afraid she would again be pulled into his gravity and wouldn't be able to leave.

"Where are you going?" He sounded more awake now, but she didn't turn around to see. She stood in the doorway of their bed chambers, hesitating.

"You should probably leave," she whispered, almost too quietly, but he heard her nonetheless.

She heard him moving off of the bed, "Um, well, actually," he stuttered, surprising Hera slightly by the flustered way he spoke, "I – I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together? Even if you don't, I don't have anything particularly planned, so if you at any time you wish to perhaps have dinner or take a walk, then I would love to join you?" He looked at her, his eyes shining with hope, and all she could do was gape at him.

Perhaps he was serious, what he said the night previous. Hera shook her head, and then self-consciously hid her slightly bulging stomach behind her hand, "I'm sorry Zeus, I am in no mood for –"

And then he was by her side, kissing her palms and holding them in his hands. Curse his magnetism, the strength his gaze drained from her!

"I do not wish for any of that, unless you so feel like it," he replied, his voice sincere, like when he was courting her so long ago, "I simply wish to be with you. And if even you do not wish for that I will throw myself off of Olympus, until you see it fit that I should come back to be by your side. I will do anything, Hera."

Before Hera could reply, stunned by the sincerity her husband showed and then the exaggerated proclamation to throw himself from the heavens that ruined it, a loud bang could be heard behind them, and Hebe was there, red-faced. Hera was surprised the door did not collapse upon itself with the force her daughter used to open it.

She immediately came between her mother and father, and Hera hated to admit it but she missed the warmth of Zeus's hands on hers. Hebe tried blocking her mother like some sort of shield as she stared her father down.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hebe snarled, and Hera was not sure if she got the trait from herself or Zeus.

She could see the flicker of anger and annoyance in Zeus's eyes, the tightness of his jaw, and was once again pleasantly surprised when he did not shout at their daughter, her accusatory language not making him upset.

"I am here because I wish to spend time with Hera," he stated calmly.

Hebe sneered at him, "Oh, yes, of course. Why did I not think of that myself?"

Hera's eyes narrowed, not wishing to fight so early in the morning, " _Hebe_ ," she warned, and her daughter turned to her, determination set in her eyes.

"That is too bad, father, for mother already has plans for today," Hebe replied, much calmer than before, malice still hidden in her words.

Hera blinked owlishly, "I do?"

"Of course you do, Hypnos wishes to meet with you since you were both _interrupted_ last night," she shot a pointed look in Zeus's direction, "So you should start preparing. I could accompany you if you like?"

Hebe began pulling on Hera's arm to lead her to the bathing chambers, but Zeus's surprisingly soft voice cut through all of her fussing, "You still wish to have your dreams erased?" He asked meekly, sad eyes trained on Hera's own.

Hera, regaining some of her confidence, stopped Hebe from dragging her away, looking back at Zeus.

"Perhaps. Even if it were not the case, it would not do to leave him without an apology for the previous night's events," she replied as calmly as she could.

Zeus's eyes lit up slightly, and Hera wondered when he had ever appeared so eager to do something for her, "I should go, then. It was my fault and I should apologize."

Even Hebe seemed shocked by his statement, because behind her Hera could hear a faint thumping noise, her daughter completely falling over at her father's words.

Hera stood, trying not to show her own shock, "That is alright. I should be the one to visit, I shall send him your regards," her voice was still soft, but she was proud of the confidence laced in her words.

Zeus deflated a moment, and then bowed to her, low and steady. When did her husband become this lowly servant to her? She felt awkward, especially when Zeus continued, "As you wish. I have no other plans today so, if you see fit, we could perhaps spend some of it together."

Not even Hebe said a word as Hera stood there, Zeus's expectant gaze upon her, "Alright," she replied meekly, "Come, Hebe, let us prepare," she took her daughter's arm, suddenly wishing to leave the uncomfortable tension clouding her bedroom.

"But stay safe," was Zeus's more terse voice, ringing out behind her. Ah, there was the possessive man that was her husband, the man that infuriated her but that she loved so much. Perhaps he was still in there, somewhere.

Hera's head spun with confusion.

…

 **/**

"Again, I sincerely apologize for last night. I was certain that my husband would not be back, but alas," Hera shrugged her shoulders and blushed slightly, embarrassed and a little guilty that she was not _more_ embarrassed about the events that transpired the night before.

She hated to admit it, but it was somewhat nice having Zeus fight for her again, worried about her. Although choking the god of sleep was somewhat unnecessary.

Hypnos smiled down at her, his face serene as always, "No need to apologize, it was not of your doing, and there is no fault in a husband being protective over his wife. Husbands are insecure creatures."

Hera huffed, her stomach flopping uncomfortably, "You only say that because he is your King and could smite you if he saw fit."

Hypnos chuckled lightly, "Perhaps, but there is truth in my words as well."

Hera shifted on her feet, "I suppose."

Hypnos raised a skeptical eyebrow in her direction, reaching over the small table for the pot of fine wine he had, "More to drink?"

Hera shook her head, nibbling on her thumb as she thought for a long, hard moment, "Hypnos."

"Yes, Queen?"

"That is – I have not seen my husband in quite some time," she confessed quietly, even though she had no doubt Hypnos already knew all of this, from the frequency of her nightmares. He nodded his head for her to continue, "And this morning he treats me as if he is a lowly servant, waiting for my whim and call."

"As a husband should treat his wife," Hypnos proclaimed confidently.

Hera pursed her lips, "Maybe that is true," she conceded, "But that is not my husband. He was so incredibly sweet, but then he began speaking about… simply waiting for me, waiting for me to decide his day like a dog on a leash."

Hypnos looked thoughtful for a moment, "He is obviously trying to win your favor again."

"Is it my fault, then?" Hera felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, "I did not wish for him to become some kind of slave to me, I simply wished for his sole companionship. Maybe even that was too much for him and I have gotten my wish back two-fold."

Hypnos's eyes suddenly became saddened, "Of course it is not your fault. If Zeus is truly sincere about his wishes to reconcile, then he will be there when you return as he claims. And then, you could speak to him about this whole mess," he paused a moment in thought, "In all honesty, you deserve much better, so I hope you find what you are looking for, sweet Queen."

Hera was quiet before composing herself enough to speak, "Thank you, Hypnos. I feel like this is all I have ever wanted, and yet now I am more confused than ever. I will speak with Zeus, as you say. The worst –" she choked a little but kept the sob accompanying it in her throat, "The worst that can happen is him returning to his mistresses."

"Do you still wish for me to erase your nightmares?" He asked, hesitant. This bumbling mess was not the confident woman who had agreed to his proposition.

She shook her head hesitantly, "No, not for now. It would be best not to procure more of Zeus's wrath, don't you agree?"

He nodded his head solemnly, and Hera stood from her seat, smoothing down the creases in her robes. She thanked Hypnos hesitantly, before striding towards his parlor's exit, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. Less calloused than Zeus's, but perhaps a touch warmer too.

She looked up into Hypnos's eyes, and there was still the hint of sadness she saw earlier in their depths, but they also held a passion she had not seen in many years. Passionate and hot and intense. She gasped.

"Dear Queen, before you leave, give me a moment," Hera paused in her shock, allowing him to continue, "You are beautiful, and strong, and resilient. A true Queen if I have ever seen one. I cannot help but admire you from afar, and how the days grow weary for you. If you would allow me, I would, with all my might, give you everything you desire. You should want for naught, not from a need for reconciliation or pleasure, but if only to see you happy. You would be a true Queen with me," he kissed her palm gently, "Will you consider my words?"

His eyes bore into her, and Hera was frozen to the spot. Hypnos's beautiful words struck her, her heart rapidly beating. His voice was cool and calm, yet held such passion and promises, she was worried she would faint. Her mind spun.

A fresh beginning. She blinked at the thought while Hypnos continued to stare at her, waiting for any sign of approval or discomfort. Even when confessing his deepest desires, he looked to her for permission, to make sure she was comfortable. It was all so strange.

And then she thought of the kiss he had bestowed her – warm and soft and lingering, but it was wrong. It _felt_ wrong, like a slug had crawled onto her wrist and wrapped itself onto her skin. It was no fault of Hypnos's.

But he was not Zeus.

She looked into his deep, dark eyes, and worried her lip.

She hesitated a moment longer, before whispering a quiet yet confident, "No," she paused a moment as her decision sank in, "Not of your fault, dear Hypnos. But I cannot love you. My husband is a boar but I love him dearly and will not betray him."

Hypnos's serene smile returned to his face, and for once the sight irritated Hera. His eyes were once again solemn and sad, "Perhaps if things were different, then."

"You will find someone," she swore, hugging him close to her, her face pressed against his chest.

"And you will find your way."

She pulled back from him, "I may return for your help, however."

"I sincerely hope you will not need it," he replied, nodding in fierce determination.

"Thank you. So much," and then she was gone.

 **A/N:** _Sorry for the wait and the not-so-great chapter, but hopefully this will be complete in the next couple of chapters :3 thank you for all the favs and follows, and for the reviews WantedWild, Jack-O-Lanterns Light The Sky, Guest, CountessRipper, Guest, DivineAuthorofSassiness, Guest, and Guest (again!)_


End file.
